


Power and Tenderness

by AaronAmpora



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasizing, Fat Shaming, Gentle Sex, Kinda?, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Esteem Issues, Strength Kink, holy shit, just the tiniest bit, this is so fucking somft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronAmpora/pseuds/AaronAmpora
Summary: xB is a lonely man, and more than a little touch-starved, so when he pops a boner over Doc's strength, he runs home to take care of it, not realizing Doc had followed him.
Relationships: xBCrafted/Docm77
Comments: 51
Kudos: 239





	Power and Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all can thank @c15o12a19s8t20 for this one, their xB masturbation fic [**In Which xB Is Far Too Easily Flustered**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216256) 100% inspired this.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this story are fictional personas, not real people. Please do not ship real people, it’s weird.  
> (also, to any hermits who might find this: I’m so fucking sorry)

xB felt laughter bubble up from his throat as his grin widened, watching the antics unfolding before him. Doc knelt in the middle of a small group of hermits, one knee on the ground, and one foot planted firmly against the mycelium. On his right shoulder, sat one Miss Stressmonster, giggling as she adjusted herself, curling her legs under his arm and clinging to his hand which laid across her lap to hold her steady. Seated on his other shoulder, False was in much the same position, a wide grin stretching across her face.

“Alright, ready girls?” The cyborg’s deep baritone rang out, and the two women nodded.

“Let’s see what you’ve got!” False laughed, a playful challenge in her voice. Doc merely grinned in reply, then, xB’s eyes widened as the man began to shift his weight, slowly lifting himself and his two passengers as he got to his feet. The moment he finally stood up, back straight and feet planted below him, the gathered hermits broke into cheers, Doc standing in the middle of them, grinning ear-to-ear. xB felt like his jaw had hit the floor, his eyes locked on Doc’s natural arm, watching the muscles flex and bunch beneath the skin as he held the women aloft. His gaze slowly traveled along the arm, over the white strip of lab coat, and to the broad chest now almost fully on display as the coat that partially hid it hung open. The small brunette swallowed dryly, deep blue eyes glued to the muscles shifting and gliding as Doc adjusted his grip, letting the girls slowly slide down, to land rather gracefully on their feet.

“That was pretty impressive!” Grian’s voice cut through the excited murmuring of the other’s, and Doc’s head snapped up to level the smaller man with a cocky smirk. “But you were using your core for that. I bet you can’t pick them up with just your arms.” The challenge was clear, and xB’s eyes snapped over to Doc, who’s smirk melted into a playful glare.

“Alright then… Ladies?” 

“Sorry luv, I gotta go work on me potions.” With an apologetic smile and a small wave, Stress headed off, her feet taking her towards the nether portal at the center of the island. 

“Yeah, sorry Doc, it was fun, but I can’t stay here all day, I also have stuff I need to do. Good luck!” False gave a quick wave, then in a flurry of firework sparks, she was gone.

“Aw, too bad. Guess now we’ll never know.” Grian’s tone was teasing, and Doc chuckled.

“Hm, I suppose not…” The cyborg glanced off to the side, and xB’s breath caught in his throat when the taller man’s gaze fell on him, a smirk once again revealing sharp teeth. “Though, I think I found someone else I can lift that might be similar…” xB froze as all eyes turned to him.

“Uh, hi?” He chuckled awkwardly.

“Ooh, I don’t know Doc, xB might be too heavy for you.” The lighthearted jab made the brunette wince slightly, his eyes quickly finding the floor as embarrassment flooded his face. He knew he was fat, of course he knew, but it still didn’t feel good having it pointed out like that, especially by someone like Grian who was probably one of the skinniest and most popular hermits on the server.

“Don’t be ridiculous Grian, I’m sure I can lift him, no problem!” xB’s eyes snapped up and he watched in shock as Doc crossed the distance between them in a few strides, grinning down at the smaller man, who stood almost a foot shorter than him.

“I- uh- you might not want to try… I  _ am _ pretty heavy…” The smaller brunette stuttered, his soft voice easily reaching the taller man, given their close proximity.

“Nonsense.” Doc chuckled, and xB let out the most embarrassing, high-pitched yelp as he felt himself literally swept off his feet, his legs hooked over Doc’s metal arm, while his back rested against the natural one. 

Holy shit he actually did it.

xB felt like his entire face reached boiling as he was practically cradled against the larger man’s chest, apparently with ease. The thought of how strong Doc must be had his face flushing hotter than he thought possible, and he quickly covered it with his hands, not wanting anyone to see just how flustered he was. Unfortunately, covering his face left him with more brain power to devote to touch, and he realized with a start that he could feel the cyborg’s muscles moving against his back and side. 

He also realized that he was hard, so hard he was straining against his jeans.

Oh crap.

  
  


Luckily, right at that moment it seemed Doc was done holding him and carefully set the smaller man back on his feet. The moment his soles touched the ground, xB stumbled and took off, throwing on his elytra as he bolted straight for the portal. He vaguely heard Doc call after him, but he didn’t stop, he couldn’t face the embarrassment of knowing he’d gotten a boner just from Doc picking him up. The swirling purple engulfed him, and the moment he was through, he launched into the air, firing more rockets than were strictly necessary and letting out a small sigh as the hot air of the nether whipped against his face, doing nothing to calm his blushing.

He was such a loser. A touch-starved, fat, lonely loser who popped a boner while his friend was holding him… so he figured he could add creep to the list as well. So he was a touch-starved, fat, creepy, lonely, loser. Awesome.

And he still had a boner.

Well, at least he was heading home, and as weird as it was, he could at least take care of it there. The brunette heaved a sigh and fired off another rocket, boosting his already break-neck speed. The sooner he got home, the better.

-

Doc’s brows knit in confusion and slight worry as he watched xB sprint away, ignoring his call to come back. Slowly turning back to face the group, he frowned.

“Did I do something wrong?” His confused and worried expression was mirrored on the faces of the other gathered hermits, as a few shrugged in reply to his question.

“Maybe it was because of what I said? I wasn’t really thinking, and I think I might have hurt his feelings…” Grian hung his head in shame as he spoke and Doc sighed.

“Just in case, I’m gonna go apologize. I feel bad…” The hybrid quickly checked his inventory, making sure he had enough food, rockets, and elytra durability to make the trip. When he glanced back up, Grian was biting his lip and looking over at the portal xB had disappeared into, a guilty expression on his face, but after a moment, he sighed and turned away.

“I’ve got stuff I need to work on, I’ll see you guys later.” With that, the builder took off in a flurry of sparks, headed towards the jungle. Doc heaved a sigh and shook his head before turning to the rest of the gathered hermits, only Tango, Impulse, Jevin and Cleo were left, and the cyborg gave them a nod.

“See you guys.” He said as he headed off, jogging over to the portal and up the bubblevator to enter the swirling amethyst vortex of the nether roof portal.

  
  


-

  
  


xB gave a relieved sigh as he finally stumbled through his home portal, the purple swirls giving way to the familiar acacia buildings bathed in the dying light of the sun. He made a beeline for his bedroom, the ache in his groin urging him forward, to the bed, and the chest under it. The brunette reached in and grabbed the lube he had hidden there, setting it on the bed beside him before undoing the fly of his pants almost frantically, and wiggling his way out of the rough denim, his briefs sliding with them. A small sigh escaped as his erection was finally freed, though the relief did nothing to stop the burning ache in his groin.

Once he was naked from the waist down, xB popped the cap off the lube and smothered three fingers in the slick substance, before recapping the bottle and setting it off to the side. He then squirmed his way into position, face resting against the pillow, knees braced against the bed, and ass in the air. With a small sigh, he reached back, rubbing his slick fingers against the tight pucker of his ass and wasting no time pushing a single digit in, the sensation making him gasp. It had been quite a while since he’d last played back there, and the stretch from just a single finger already felt amazing.

Despite his desperate desire to get off, xB wanted to enjoy this, plus he knew if he rushed it he’d just end up hurting himself, so he let his mind wander as he slowly slipped the finger in further, a soft moan slipping past his lips. His mind wandered back to what happened earlier, to the way Doc’s muscles rippled beneath his mottled green skin, his sharp teeth on display as he smirked, confident and in control. Oh how xB wanted the cyborg to take control.

He imagined the man above him, covering his smaller body and pinning him to the bed, the power and strength in the other’s arms easily keeping xB pinned, even if he struggled. Another moan slipped past his lips and he pushed a second finger in beside the first, gasping at the stretch. He imagined it was Doc’s fingers, rather than his own, stretching him open, prepping him to take the creeper’s cock. He wondered how big it was, with how confident Doc was it was probably quite big, and he imagined it rubbing between his slicked cheeks, just brushing his hole, teasing.

“F-fuck… Doc…” He whimpered to the room, slowly pushing the fingers deeper before pulling out and thrusting in with a third added, imagining the creeper’s cock to be what was spreading him, making him gasp and moan into the pillow. 

“Doc, please…” He answered his own whispered plea by thrusting the fingers, pulling desperate, needy moans from his own throat, the image of Doc pounding into him causing his cock to dribble against the bed.

A sudden, deafening click of the door closing caused xB to freeze, yanking his fingers free, he whirled around to face said door, his eyes wide. There stood the very cyborg he’d just been fantasizing about, arms crossed and leaning against the door frame, smirk on his lips.

“Oh, please, don’t stop on my account.” His normally deep voice sounded even deeper as he looked over the smaller male, a hungry look in his creeper-side eye. The words seemed to snap xB out of his shock, and he let loose a startled yelp as he scrambled to cover himself, shame burning his face as he tugged his hoodie down to cover his still-dripping cock.

“Doc! W-what are you doing here?”

“Well, I came to apologize for upsetting you… You ran away so suddenly, I figured I must have done something wrong… But I think I understand now.” The large creeper hybrid took a step forward and xB found himself shrinking against the sheets, watching the other slowly approach with wide, blue eyes. “You weren’t upset, were you?” Doc nearly growled the question, his sharp smirk never leaving his lips. xB shook his head slowly as the other finally stopped at the side of his bed, looming over him. The cyborg let his eyes trail down the smaller man, coming to rest on the small wet patch on the front of the other’s hoodie, indicating exactly where his still-hard cock was hiding, his tongue darting out to run languidly against his lips at the sight.

“I heard you moaning my name… Were you thinking about me xB? Fantasizing about me while you touched yourself?” Doc’s voice was low and sultry, he already knew the answer, but wanted to hear it from the man himself. xB couldn’t bring himself to meet the other’s gaze and just nodded again, shifting against the bed as his embarrassed blush brightened.

“And what was I doing… In this fantasy of yours?” xB gasped lightly as a warm hand brushed his cheek, letting out a small moan as he leaned into the touch. The thumb gently brushed over his cheek and he shuddered. Damn, he really was touch-starved wasn’t he? Such an innocuous touch felt so good. He was so lost in the sensations, that he almost forgot Doc had asked him a question, but he finally remembered and let out a stuttering breath.

“Y-you… held me down… a-and fucked me… hard...” His normally quiet voice was even softer as he spoke, the admission just making Doc smirk wider. xB felt the hand press firmly against his cheek, urging him to look up, and though he resisted at first, the hand was insistent and he relented, finally letting his eyes meet the cyborg’s.

“Is that what you want?” xB swallowed hard under the intense gaze, nervously wetting his lips before he nodded.

“Y-yes… Please…” Hearing the soft plea, Doc slowly knelt on the bed, bringing his body even closer to xB’s and making the smaller brunette whimper. xB barely dared to believe this was really happening, his deep, cerulean eyes watching in shock as Doc crawled over him, the much larger body looming over him and boxing him in, just like in his fantasy.

“Don’t hesitate to let me know how you’re feeling, ok? If you do, or don’t like something, please, tell me.” Doc’s voice was soft as he leaned down, stopping for just a moment, his lips a hair's breadth away from xB’s, their breaths mingling in the cool, quiet night. Finally, after what felt like eternity, but was only a few seconds, Doc closed the gap, their lips pressing together in a soft kiss that slowly grew rougher, leaving the smaller man breathless when they finally parted. xB let out a soft whine, gazing up at Doc with hazy, lust-filled eyes, and the sight nearly drove Doc crazy, he harshly reclaimed the smaller man’s lips, nipping and giving a pleased growl when he was allowed entry. 

xB felt the other’s tongue and let loose a soft moan, squirming under the larger man, he brought his hands up to cling to the ragged lab coat, fingers curling in the tattered material. But, almost as soon as they’d found purchase, a much larger, rougher hand pulled them away, the broad palm pressing his wrists to the bed above his head, a high-pitched moan leaving the smaller man as he was pinned. 

Their lips parted, and xB found himself panting, nearly gasping for breath as the other’s lips pressed against his jaw, over his beard, then down to his neck, sucking lightly, with just a hint of teeth. A small, whimpering moan left his lips as he bucked uselessly, his cock aching and pitifully dribbling against his belly. He was more turned on and desperate for relief than he’d ever been in his life. He heard a deep chuckle reverberate against his throat and whined.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Doc asked, voice rumbling in his chest. xB could only whimper and squirm under the larger man, silently begging for something,  _ anything _ , to dull the ache. But it seemed his silent pleas would go unanswered for now, as a hand slowly traveled up his chest, groping through the soft fabric of his hoodie and teasing him further. The hand finally made its way to it’s apparent goal, gripping the pulley of the zipper and slowly, almost sensually, tugging it down until it was free, the black fabric laying open over his shirt. 

A small, disappointed whine left the small brunette’s throat when the larger pulled away, his lips and tongue leaving the sensitive flesh of xB’s neck. The cyborg chuckled at the soft sound, as he used his hold on the smaller man’s wrist to pull him up, off the bed, long enough to remove both the hoodie and shirt, tossing them across the room before once again pinning the now naked hermit to the bed. xB whimpered and flushed, feeling exposed, but his attention was quickly diverted when Doc’s mechanical hand went to his own pants and started to undo the button. The small brunette couldn’t tear his eyes away as the zipper was slowly pulled down, revealing the other’s boxers with a very obvious tent in them. He swallowed hard as Doc palmed himself through the thin fabric, teasing xB for a bit before he finally reached in through the slit and pulled out his cock. 

The sight had xB’s breath hitching. It was a lot bigger than he’d been expecting, and he felt a coil of nerves curl in his stomach.

He watched as Doc stroked the length a few times before gently brushing the head against his hole. The smaller brunette gasped and whimpered softly, his eyes slamming shut, worried the cyborg might just push in, but he pulled away and xB let out a small sigh.

“I know you were fingering yourself earlier, but I don’t think you’re quite ready for me yet… Where did you put the lube?” Doc’s voice drew xB’s attention away from his cock and back to his face, seeing the small, soft smile on the cyborg’s lips helped the smaller man to relax a bit as he indicated the bottle sitting on the bedside table. He let out a small, disappointed whine when the hand pinning him to the bed left, but Doc just chuckled.

“I’m going to need both hands for this part.” xB pouted slightly at the words, but it made sense, so he dealt with it, bringing his hands down to his sides, letting his fingers tangle in the sheets. He still felt nervous about the other’s size, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to take it, even with more stretching, but he was sure as hell going to try. His cock twitched and his teeth worried his bottom lip as he watched Doc liberally spread lube over the fingers of his non-mechanical hand, then set the bottle off to the side once again. The cyborg gently eased the smaller man’s legs up, bending them and propping them up against the bed. xB let out a small whine and his head fell back against the pillow when he finally felt a slick finger prodding at his hole, only to slip in a moment later, his muscles still lax from earlier. Apparently Doc noticed, and a moment later, a second finger pressed in, xB couldn’t help the moan that slipped past his lips as the digits stretched him. Doc’s fingers were considerably thicker and rougher than his own, providing a whole different feeling than when he’d been doing it himself. A much better feeling, in his opinion.

The fingers slid in and out, the rough pads dragging against his soft inner walls, and the sensation had the smaller man gasping, his grip on the sheets tightening, balling the fabric in his fists. A sudden curl of the digits had xB seeing stars, a startled moan escaping his lips as his back arched, his cock giving a tiny spurt of precum that dribbled onto his belly. The ache had never really gone away, he’d just been distracted from it, but now it was back at the forefront of his mind. He  _ needed _ relief.

With a desperate whimper, xB detangled a hand from the sheets, bringing it over and wrapping it tightly around his own cock, sighing at the wonderful pressure. He immediately started a swift pace, stroking himself frantically as he chased his orgasm. Doc simply watched him, feeling his own cock twitch at the sight, curling his fingers again and watching the smaller man arching below him. He added a third finger and shivered at the high, wanton moans it pulled from the small brunette.

xB’s moans got louder and more desperate as he grew closer and closer, his breaths turning to pants as his hand sped up just the tiniest bit. He was so close, just a little bit more. Suddenly, he felt the fingers curl, pressing right against his prostate, and with a silent shout, he came. Every muscle in his body pulled taught, and his back arched high off the bed as his cock splattered his belly with white, before collapsing back down, his breath coming in harsh pants as he twitched with aftershocks. Doc’s fingers had stilled, thankfully, and he waited while xB recovered. After a few moments, the smaller man finally opened his eyes, deep blue meeting mis-matched red and black, a small smile playing on his lips when he saw the soft one the hybrid wore.

“Do you want to continue?” Doc’s voice was soft, but xB could hear the rough undertone of arousal. He glanced down at the other’s still rock-hard cock, then back up, and nodded, earning a grin from the creeper. “Well then, let’s get a move on, shall we?” The larger brunette chuckled as he slowly pulled his fingers from the smaller’s sensitive ass, pulling a small, gasping moan with them. 

xB watched with slight trepidation as Doc grabbed the lube once more, pouring a generous amount on his cock and spreading it around, giving a low groan as he did so, before lining the large head up with xB’s tiny hole. The small man tried not to tense up, but his nerves were getting the better of him, he gripped the sheets so tight his knuckles turned white, his eyes glued to the thick, green cock, as he waited for Doc to push in. Instead, the cyborg pulled back, and a rough, calloused hand gently cupped xB’s cheek, urging him to look up.

“Hey, are you alright? You look scared…” Doc asked softly, and xB let out a shaky breath he hadn’t realized he was holding before nodding quickly, refusing to meet the taller man’s eye.

“xB, look at me, please?” The small brunette let out a quiet whine, but did as he was asked, his nervous, slightly fearful gaze meeting a soft, worried one.

“I’m not going to hurt you… And I don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with. We can stop, if you want.” xB shook his head, he wanted this, he was just, nervous. Doc didn’t look convinced, and the smaller took a deep breath, sighing slightly before he spoke.

“I want this, ‘m just nervous… you’re, way bigger than anything I’ve taken before…” His voice was shaky, but still perfectly intelligible and he saw Doc’s face stretch in a gentle smile. 

“Come’re.” Doc slid his hands under the smaller man and pulled him up so their chests pressed together, chuckling softly at the tiny squeak he got for the action. xB clung to the larger man, his arms wrapping around Doc’s neck as they shifted, the creeper settling on his knees, with the human in his lap. 

“I’ll take it slow, alright? And at the first sign of discomfort from you, I’ll back off.  _ And _ , if at any point you want to stop, tap my shoulder twice, ok?” xB swallowed hard around the lump forming in his throat before nodding. He’d never had anyone be this kind or attentive to him before, and with how lonely he’d been, the emotions it was raising had tears welling up in his eyes, so he quickly buried his face in Doc’s broad chest. He felt a kiss pressed against his hair and nearly broke, a single tear sliding down his cheek as he felt the wide head of Doc’s cock rest against his hole.

“Ready?” Doc’s breath ruffled his hair, and xB nodded, taking in a deep breath to steady himself. As he exhaled, he felt the cock press against the ring of muscles, and with only a tiny bit of resistance, it gave, stretching around the head and making xB moan softly into Doc’s chest.

“Fuck…” The cyborg breathed against his hair, and the small brunette silently agreed, feeling the large shaft spreading him open, inch by inch, crawling at a nearly glacial pace, it was almost too much. It felt incredible.

He felt every bit as it slowly stretched deeper and deeper, he felt like he was going to fall apart, but in the best way possible. Suddenly, the head reached his prostate and xB let out a startled moan, clinging tighter to the larger body as he felt his cock twitch, the soft flesh slowly starting to harden again. Doc’s hands tightened on his hips, and he blearily wondered when they’d gotten there, his mind slowly going hazy at the intense pleasure of being so, totally, filled. And it just kept coming. Every time xB thought he must be near the base, another inch would press in, but finally, after what felt like ages, he felt Doc’s pelvis press up against his ass. Right then, something deep inside him twinged, and he sucked in a pained breath, wincing. 

Doc froze.

“xB, are you ok?” The genuine worry in his voice made xB’s heart swell as he nodded, the pain already fading, and he let out a small sigh.

“Just a twinge…” He whispered, and that seemed to satisfy the cyborg, who relaxed from the slightly tensed posture he’d adopted at the pained sound from his partner.

“Ok, let me know when you’re ready for me to move.” xB nodded at that, and slowly tried to relax against the other’s chest, whimpering softly as he felt his muscles give an unconscious spasm at being forced so wide open. He heard Doc’s breath hitch, and quite suddenly, he desperately wanted to kiss the larger man, so he pulled back from the other’s chest and looked up, causing Doc to look down, about to ask if something was wrong, when xB pressed their lips together. The creeper made a small, surprised noise, but quickly recovered, humming contentedly into the kiss. The small brunette parted his soft lips, and gave a quiet, pleased moan when he felt the other’s slightly pointed tongue enter his mouth, rolling playfully with his own. He pulled back after a moment, panting lightly and eyes half lidded as he looked up at the other.

“O-okay… ready.” Doc chuckled slightly and nodded, before ever so slowly rolling his hips, pulling his cock out just the tiniest bit, before sliding it back into place. xB shuddered and moaned at the feeling, his eyes slipping shut as he let his head fall against Doc’s chest once again, his breath coming out in little puffs as the larger hermit repeated the action, pulling out a little more this time. 

This gradually increased until Doc was pulling out almost completely with each thrust, slowly pushing back in and driving xB absolutely wild. The small brunette whimpered and moaned, squirming on the larger man’s lap, trying desperately to get him to speed up, but to no avail. He could feel his cock, now rock hard once again, trapped between their bodies with his cum from earlier, the minimal friction from the slow movements just leaving him craving more. Finally, xB managed to gasp out a soft plea.

“F-faster,  _ please _ !” Doc must have heard him, because not a moment after the words left his lips, the other snapped his hips forward, starting up a nearly frantic pace of thrusting that had xB clinging to the other and moaning like his life depended on it.

A sudden hand in his hair surprised the small man, and when it tangled in the strands and gently tugged, his moans rose in pitch, enjoying the slight pain. The gentle tugging became more insistent, and xB finally followed it, allowing his head to be tilted back only to be met with lips capturing his own. His near-constant stream of moans now muffled by Doc’s mouth, as the creeper’s tongue pushed its way past his lips, dominating his mouth. xB could only moan higher, his eyes shut tight as pleasure assaulted his senses, the constant thrusting had his body thumming with pleasure, and the firm, dominating kiss and hand in his hair only made it better.

With each thrust, their chests rubbed together and xB felt his cock pressed between his own soft belly and Doc’s solid abs, the motion rocking his body and rubbing his cock through his own fluids plastered between them. The small brunette slowly started to roll his own hips, thrusting his dick against the larger man’s abdomen and tilting his hips just right so the shaft pounding his ass brushed his prostate, sending jolts of pleasure through his body.

He could feel himself getting close, his moans hitching as he gasped, each thrust and roll of his hips pushing him closer and closer to the edge. His grip tightened, unintentionally digging his blunt nails into the skin of Doc’s back, causing a startled moan from the larger man.

“I’m close- Fuck! Ca- can I cum inside?” The gasping, moaning voice rumbled against xB’s chest and he frantically nodded, a small, breathy ‘please’ slipping past his lips. That earned him a growling purr from the creeper hybrid, and the vibration nearly ended him, his hips stuttering and losing their rhythm, pulling a desperate whine from his throat. Doc seemed to understand, his flesh hand squeezing between their bodies in a flash, and wrapping around the smaller’s cock, pumping frantically in time with his thrusts. It only took a few moments of that, the warm, rough hand on his cock, coupled with the thick shaft spreading him open and practically abusing his prostate, had xB coming undone.

His body tensed and he gasped silently as his toes curled, his cock coating Doc’s hand in sticky, slick white, while his ass clamped down around the invading flesh. The sudden tightness around his cock forced a shout from Doc, and a final thrust had him painting xB’s inner walls white, his shaft twitching in the tight passage.

The pair were left panting and covered in sweat and cum, xB shivering against the larger body, the muscles in his arms feeling like they had locked up. He felt Doc shift and groan, no doubt his legs had cramped up, and xB felt a bit of guilt worm it’s way past the afterglow haze into his mind. The larger man slowly maneuvered the still-connected pair to lay down on the bed, before he slowly, carefully, pulled out. The drag against his sensitive walls had xB gasping, and the moment it was out he practically collapsed against the mattress, his arms finally released from the other’s neck. 

They lay like that for a few minutes, as their breathing slowly returned to normal, then Doc stood, his back to the small brunette, and xB felt his calm breathing stutter as he sat up. He should have expected this, of course Doc wasn’t going to stick around after, the creeper just wanted to have some fun. He couldn’t help the tears he felt welling in his eyes as he watched the cyborg stretch, his back popping.

“Y-you’re leaving?” His soft voice carried through the quiet room, and he silently cursed how broken it sounded. Doc turned back to face him, brows pinched in confusion, but the moment he saw xB’s face, and the tears threatening to spill from his eyes, the confusion morphed into worry. The cyborg hurried back to the bed, kneeling beside it and gently cupping xB’s face.

“Hey, hey no… I’m not leaving. What kind of man do you take me for?” The gentle touch and soft words caused a relieved sob to break from the smaller man’s throat, the tears sliding down his cheeks as he leaned into the hand.

“I-I’m sorry… I just…” Doc shushed him gently as he wiped at the tears coating his cheeks.

“It’s alright. I was just getting up to stretch, and strip, since I didn’t really feel like sleeping in my clothes.” He chuckled lightly at the end, and xB felt like an idiot, looking down as a small, embarrassed blush lit his cheeks. “Is it alright if I do that real quick? I’ll be right back.” xB nodded, and Doc’s hand left his cheek as the taller man stood, stepping back to quickly strip, his lab coat, pants and boxers all dropping to pile on the floor. xB buried his face in the pillow with a small sigh, still embarrassed about his assumption, but also, relieved that Doc was staying. 

He soon felt the bed dip behind him, and a thick, warm arm wrapped around his middle, as an equally warm chest pressed against his back. He let out a small sigh and wiggled around, until his face was now pressed against the broad chest, almost mirroring their earlier position. He felt Doc chuckle, and snuggled closer, finding he was actually getting cold.

“ ‘m cold.” He murmured, and a moment later, soft cloth enveloped him and he let out a small sigh. Doc was incredible. He’d never been treated this well in his life, and it felt amazing.

“So, do you want to talk about anything?” The question was soft, but xB flinched, he could hear the unspoken question behind it, asking about his little freak out, or, maybe freak outs? He let out a sigh and leaned back a bit, so his face wasn’t completely buried against the other’s chest.

“I don’t know that there’s really much to talk about… I’m a lonely guy, living ridiculously far away from everyone else… I hadn’t really uh, been with anyone in like a year, and, when I was, they never treated me like you just did… so, yeah…” He let out a heavy sigh. “I’m a loser, I know.”

“xB, you’re not a loser. It’s perfectly reasonable for you to be lonely all the way out here, especially after being away for a few years… But, what do you mean they didn’t treat you like I did?” Doc’s tone was as soft as the hand he brought up to cup the smaller man’s cheek, his thumb gently wiping away the last remains of tear tracks from earlier. xB took a deep breath.

“Well, like… You kept checking in, and you were so gentle, and you asked before, uh, finishing inside… You were just, so nice.” He stumbled over his words a bit, but hoped his meaning got across.

“And you’re saying that no one you’ve been with before has done that for you?” Doc pulled back enough to lock eyes with the smaller man, his brows knit in a confused, worried expression. “xB, that’s awful. That’s like, the most basic level of respect and decency that people need to have during sex. Fuck man…” The cyborg huffed a sigh as he looked away for a moment, then his lips twitched into a sweet smile and he brought his eyes back to meet xB’s, his thumb still rubbing lightly across the other’s cheek. “No wonder you were such a mess.” xB felt his face heat at that, but, well, he wasn’t wrong. A small sigh left his lips and he let his eyes once again meet Doc’s.

“So, you’ll still be here in the morning?” He asked, his voice shaking just the tiniest bit, and Doc nodded, before capturing his lips in a soft, chaste kiss.

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr blog - https://aaronampora-ao3.tumblr.com/  
> Feel free to drop any requests you may have, ask questions, and/or follow for updates and random musings while I write.


End file.
